Field of the Invention
Pivot fitting, in particular for pieces of furniture for sitting and/or lying on, having a stop lever, a ratchet lever, a blocking device and at least one toothed ring, wherein the stop lever and the ratchet lever can be pivoted in relation to one another in an adjustment direction and in a reset direction, wherein the stop lever and the toothed ring are coupled to one another such that pivoting of the stop lever and ratchet lever in the adjustment direction is accompanied by pivoting and/or rotation of the toothed ring in relation to the blocking device.
Description of Related Art
Pivot fittings of this kind are also referred to as upholstery brackets, because the pivoting fittings are regularly used for upholstered furniture. Irrespective of this, the pivot fittings of the kind mentioned are mainly used for the adjustment of headrests or arm rests of pieces of furniture for sitting and/or lying on. The pivot fittings of the kind mentioned are also referred to as locking joints, since these lock in place in at least one swivel direction and thus block. This ensures that the pivot fitting remains in certain adjustment positions even when a load is applied. Inadvertent pivoting or slackening of the pivot fitting can thus be avoided.
To connect the pivot fitting with the piece of furniture for sitting and/or lying on the former has a stop lever and a ratchet lever. Each of these levers can, for example, be connected to a headrest, wherein in each case the other lever is for example connected to a backrest. The headrest can then be pivoted into the desired position in relation to the backrest. In order that the pivot fitting is able to retain the headrest in this position, the pivot fitting has a blocking device and at least one toothed ring cooperating with the blocking device. The engagement of the blocking device in the toothed ring brings about a form fit in a pivoting direction, namely the reset direction, which should prevent an inadvertent adjustment of the pivot fitting in this direction. The stop lever and the ratchet lever can thus pivot in relation to each other in the other direction, that is to say the adjustment direction. Pivoting in the reset direction is also possible under certain conditions, if for example the blocking effect of the blocking device and toothed ring is overcome or reversed.
If the stop lever and ratchet lever are pivoted in relation to each other in the adjustment direction, then this is accompanied by a pivoting and/or rotation of the toothed ring in relation to the blocking device. Depending on the pitch of the toothed ring or the distances between the teeth, a range of adjustment positions is provided, in which the blocking device and the toothed ring create a form fit in the reset direction, thereby making pivoting in this direction accordingly impossible or in any event more difficult. A corresponding pivot fitting is known, for example, from DE 10 2011 017301 A1. In addition, from EP 1 284 447 A1 a corresponding pivoting fitting is disclosed, having two catches, upon which the invention is based.
Modern furniture for sitting and/or lying on is increasingly required to be precisely adjustable. This calls for finely graduated adjustability in the form of pivot fittings of the abovementioned type. Thus pivot fittings with a number of different adjustment positions are required. Consequently the pivot fittings, especially the toothed ring and the blocking device, are having to be of an increasingly delicate design which, however, is at the expense of the stability of the pivot fittings. The prior art pivot fittings consequently have the disadvantage that if used incorrectly they can be easily damaged.
The task of the present invention is consequently to enhance and develop the pivot fitting mentioned and described in more detail above, in such a way that precise adjustability can be combined with high stability and thus durability.